The Plot
by mailaine
Summary: A Story that runs alongside The Runaways. Snotlout was exiled from Berk and is intent on finding Hiccup and getting revenge. Young Macintosh is angry that his soon-to-be-wife has run away with another guy. What happens when they both meet, both intently searching for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a side-along story with The Runaways, and I will be working on both of them until I finish. This is a One page long chapter, more of a prologue if anything, with 573 words. Enjoy!**

**PS: I am not a guy so I tried to get into Snotlout's head a bit and with how he acts I think he would be a bit perverted so I tried to do it as well as I could. Please tell me where I can improve!**

The Plot

Chapter 1

"I broke up with Hiccup last night," Astrid said to me. I looked up at her in disbelief, but it changed into a smile. Astrid and I, Snotlout, had been having a mild affair for the past couple of months because Hiccup refused to do some things that I would gladly do for Astrid.

It was evening and we were in the mess hall. I looked her up and down suggestively.

"So do you want to…?" I said trailing off, knowing that she would know what I was talking about. She smiled at me wickedly.

"Ya, let's go right now."

Astrid grabbed my arm and dragged me along making me drop the chicken leg I had been holding. She pulled me out of the hall and weaved us through some houses before stopping in an alley. She turned me towards her and looked up into my eyes. Her eyes darted back and forth between mine. I put my forehead against hers and lifted her jaw up. I gently pressed my lips to hers before pulling back teasingly.

I saw her blush a bit before I leaned in and kissed her more aggressively. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. I explored her mouth with my tongue and tightened my grip around her waist. Her hands tangled in my hair and she moaned as I ran my tongue on the roof of her mouth. She backed up until her back was on the wall. Her fingernails dug into my neck as we fought with our tongues. I ran my arms along her sides and over her hips. My hands went down to her legs and slowly went up her skirt stroking her thighs.

"So I was right," I heard a voice shout. Astrid jumped and broke away from me. I groaned as I saw Hiccup standing at the entrance, glaring at us both.

"Hiccup! It-it's not like that I-I-" Astrid stuttered but Hiccup cut her off.

"Not like what? This clearly shows that you never cared for me. You USED me," He snarled. "Well, you are clearly happy with Snotlout here, so I'll just leave you be."

"Hiccup!" Astrid called after him with a distressed voice. I grabbed her arm before she decided to run.

"Leave him be, he'll be over it in the morning. That runt always gave his hopes up," I said with a smirk. Astrid nodded. I tried to pull her into another kiss, wanting to go farther tonight, because kissing is as far as we have ever gone. Sure, it was intense, but because she was with Hiccup she wouldn't take it any farther, but tonight Hiccup wasn't holding her back, or maybe he was. She pulled away and glared at me.

"I can't do this right now, not after having Hiccup see us."

"But, Babe-"

"No buts! I'm going home. Goodnight Snotlout."

I stood there and watched as she exited the alley, her hips swayed side to side with that amazing walk of hers. I sighed as she turned the corner. I was mad. Hiccup had ruined my chance to get Astrid in bed tonight. I cursed loudly and kicked the wall, which made me resort to hopping around on one foot quietly yelling "Ow!"

I landed on my butt and got back up when my foot was better. I walked out of the Alley and headed towards home.

**Did you like it? Should I continue? **

**I am so thankful to 21SidraCire for suggesting that I do this! **

**The Question of the update is... How should Snotlout and Macintosh meet after Snotlout is exiled? It will be a few days before they meet, not right away though so I have time for you to suggest.**


	2. Important AN

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating. I know I have been horrible to you, and I have no reason except for one:**

**I have become totally depressed. I have no motivation whatsoever. I haven't been able to do any school projects or to write, draw, play guitar, play video games, or read books. I feel as if I am an empty shell. I know I have so many things to be happy about and so many things that should keep me motivated, but I just can't stay motivated for that long. I even got prescribed some medication, but it isn't helping. I just feel like I have no purpose except to help my friend who is having the same problem as me. I keep saying it will get better, but it doesn't, it just keeps getting worse. All the little things pile up more and more and I'm being homeschooled so I have no friends I can go to without having to get my grades up first. I just feel like I can't go on, but I still do.**

**I assure you that I will not start cutting or do anything suicidal, because I know it won't help.**

**I will try to start writing again, but I need some motivation in the form of reviews and PMs from you guys, because meds can't do everything.**


	3. AN I'm sorry, but I need help, PLEASE

**Okay, good news: I'm starting to write again**

**Bad news: I lost the jump drive that I had the start of most the new chapters for all my stories.**

**Good news: I found my old jump drive with the start of another crossover story. **

**The problem is I don't know what it should be crossed over with...**

**Sam is going to be in Gotham settled down and married.**

**Tucker is working for Oscorp in NY.**

**NOW... I need a place for Danny to go... Please suggest things! I was thinking maybe X-men, but I already have 2 of those going so no, Smallville, Avengers, or something else. Please give suggestions! **

**The sooner I get this started the faster I can work on the stories you guys are faving and following!**


	4. AN outline

Okay, I know I have posted WAY too many authors notes for you guys, and I feel so bad about it, But this is just an update on what's going ton in my life. School is ending and I am terribly behind and am getting myself caught up.

After school ends I am going to EFY, which, for those of you who don't know, is a camp kind of thing that Mormon youth go to when they are from 14-18 years of age. After that I will have one week to get my stuff set aside and some of it packed again before I go to girls "camp". I say "camp" because it isn't really camp this year, we are going around and touring different places in Utah.

After that, I will be staying with my grandparents for a bit and then I will drive with them across the country to Georgia, where I will be moving back to. After I get there I will be going to a muscular dystrophy camp as a counselor. I am really excited for it because I will be able to help a kid individually and be able to make some new friends.

After that I will have only a couple free weeks before school starts.

I have a really busy schedule, and I am so sorry for not using the free time I had wisely and writing for any of these wonderful stories. I hope you all can forgive me and can wait until I update next. I will try to update for at least one of my stories in the next little bit before everything gets fully hectic.

I love you guys, you are amazing followers and I feel like I don't deserve you. I have over 100 followers from all my stories and almost 60 just on the runaways. Around 50 on Dimension crosser. Around 40 on DP X-Man. About 10 on all the others besides my one-shot and The Plot.

I can't believe that so many people read my stories, but when I reread my own stories, it seems like I hadn't even written it XD I know that that's a weird thing to say, but it's true. I don't see my own voice in it. It's like it just popped out of my head and splattered on paper XD

I am so lucky that all of you are so supportive and I love you all!

~mailaine

(PS: If any of you want to add me on facebook, Tumblr, deviantart or anywhere else you can.)

Facebook: Laine Oaks

Tumblr: mai-laine

Deviantart: mailaine


End file.
